The present disclosure relates to a server, a client terminal, and a program.
Usually, when a zoom operation is performed in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera or a video camera, an image focused on a point in the distance is taken by a telescopic function. On the other hand, in recent years, zoom sound collection technology has been proposed which emphasizes target sounds in accordance with the zoom position.
For example, JP 2002-204493A discloses a zoom microphone apparatus which collects target sounds from a distance at the time of telephotography in accordance with the zoom position. Further, JP 2006-339991A discloses a multichannel sound collection apparatus which can change the zoom of sounds at the time of reproduction.